Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times -0.88 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -0.88 \times 100\% = -88\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -88\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -88\% = -88 \% $